


Snowy Specialty

by WoolyBug



Series: Corrupted Stars Series [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Baking, Cookies, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Pure Birds, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoolyBug/pseuds/WoolyBug
Summary: A snow storm hits just as the star babies go to check on their feathered siblings.
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Jinx, Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Series: Corrupted Stars Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Snowy Specialty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a short story to sort of help with some writers block I’ve had recently. It’s just going to be a 3 part side-story that’s a part of the Corrupted Stars series. 
> 
> I’d also like to point out that the scenery for the beginning of this is inspired by Scrumpadouchus’ story, Cake by the Ocean! So if you haven’t read that yet, please check it out, you won’t regret it! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, and don’t forget to leave kudos or comments if you did, it keeps giving me the courage to continue writing! <3

His hand moves up and gently caresses her cheek as her lips part slightly, a soft breath escaping as she takes a new one in. They were huddled by the fireplace, a nest of blankets and pillows surrounding them. Xayah was sound asleep in Rakan’s arms, her head pressed against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He stares at her for a minute, taking in the beauty that he had been so fortunate to come across.  _ She is my treasure. _

A soft knocking echoes through the hall that led to the doorway of the living area where the two birds currently were. Rakan sighed, glancing down at his beloved once more before gently scooping her off of him and resting her down into their nest, being sure not to remove even the slightest bit of cover from her.

Once she is secure and still tightly wrapped in her covers, he makes his way quietly towards the front door of their home. Living with the baby guardians for a bit was fine, but he definitely liked the privacy they have now. It had been nearly a year since they parted ways from their sisters and purchased a place of their own with the help of Ahri and Sarah, and a lot happens in a year.  _ A lot _ . 

It was small but it was cozy and hidden deep within a forest. A place they could live peacefully and happily. A cabin that was made of brick and wood, with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a decently-sized kitchen, and a comfortable living room. It was Xayah’s choice, of course. He knew deep down she never liked being around the fresh stars, but they needed guidance and she understood that so she dealt with what she could. One day they were having a dance party while she was trying to bake and ended up dropping the pan, causing her to snap. That’s when she knew it was time for them to leave. He could tell she really enjoyed their new place.

Arriving at the door, Rakan takes a peek out of the small, glass-covered hole high up on the door. Outside stood a huddled group of three, two girls and a boy. One of the females was quite short with raspberry red hair and two long ponytails, both of which stood out among the darkness of her winter coat and padded leggings. The other female was a bit taller than the first, with bubblegum pink hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore a long sweater-dress with a thick wool coat over the top. Finally, the boy was the tallest of the three, sharp blonde hair and lighter clothing than both of the females, consisting of a simple zipper jacket and snow pants.

Jinx, Lux, and Ezreal.

They were a few of their star siblings, all of which came to check up on them on a regular basis. It highly irritated Xayah, but Rakan thought it was cute. They were just trying to be civil, after all.

Rakan opens the door, motioning with a hand for the three baby stars to come inside. The cold winter wind swooped in behind them, blowing a few snow flurries inside. Rakan, once the three were inside, quickly closed the door before it got too cold, and waited as the three dusted the snow off of themselves and took off their coats.

"Hi, Rakan! Sorry for coming over suddenly. It's pretty nasty out there, but Soraka was heading to the clinic and we knew your place was on the way so we caught a ride to check in on you two." Lux says as she pulls her coat off and hangs it on a hook nearby the door.

"Yeah, she was hesitant because of how bad the winds are getting but we persuaded her." Ezreal adds on, smirking proudly.

Rakan let's off a slight chuckle, "I see. Well, is there anything specific you guys wanted? I could make us all some hot chocolate while Xayah sleeps. Just keep your voices down."

Lux claps softly in delight, "That would be amazing!.." she cuts off for a moment, "Where’s Xayah, by the way?”

Rakan tilts his head, smiling softly. “She’s taking a nap right now, but she’ll probably be awake soon. She’s never done well with the cold, so winter, this year especially, is taking its toll on her.”

Lux frowns for a moment but then replaces it with a soft smile, “I understand. I don’t like the cold either.”

Rakan takes a step up from the mud room, then signals for the others to follow. Without saying another word, the three make their way down the hall. They had already knew where it was, but Rakan knew they wouldn't go without permission first. They were at least that respectful.

Before fully following them, Rakan stops and stares through the doorway that leads to the living area, peeking inside and seeing Xayah still sound asleep. His chest warmed up slightly and a smile appeared on his face as he turned and made his way into the kitchen, preparing the hot chocolate for all of them.

"So, how has winter been for you two?" Lux asks as she takes a sip from her mug filled with hot chocolate.

"It's been fine for the most part. Although during last weeks storm I had to board up a few windows because snow was seeping in." Rakan replies, running his finger along the edge of his cup.  _ I wonder if Xayah would want some too? _

As quickly as that thought came, it was gone as the soft sound of clicking nails against hard floor make its way to his ears. This caused his ears to twitch slightly, a warm, fuzzy feeling filling his chest as he quickly got up from his seat and stepped outside of the kitchen. His eyes instantly landed on Xayah, a large blanket still wrapped around her as her tired eyes look up at him, still somewhat adjusting to the change in lighting.

"Good evening, honey. How do you feel?" he asks as he makes his way towards her, embracing her gently and resting a soft kiss on top of her head.

She yawns softly, "I feel fine, aside from being a bit sore and a bit tired still. I heard some voices though, is someone here?"

As if they heard her, Lux pokes her head out from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Xayah! Sorry if we woke you." She says softly. 

Xayah sighs, looking at Rakan with disapproval, only to be met with a look of cheekiness. Too tired to argue, Xayah nods and leans into Rakan.

He looks at her curiously, "Mieli, you should go back to sleep." he insists as he gently combs his fingers through her hair.

"Mm.." she hums, "I’ll be fine." she says, shaking the tiredness from her face.

Rakan doesn't argue, instead they both walk back into the kitchen where Xayah is greeted with 'hellos' and 'how are yous' from Ezreal and Jinx. She replies simply and grabs a cup from the counter to put some hot chocolate into. She then makes her way back to the table and sits next to Rakan.

"Uh, right, we wanted to let you guys know that there's another storm coming. It'll be hitting soon, probably within the next few hours. We know you two don't watch TV or use your phones much so we thought we'd let you know." Lux speaks up, smiling softly towards the two birds. “Plus, I tried messaging Rakan but he never answered.”

Rakan scratches the back of his head, laughing slightly. 

"Thank you, Lux." Xayah replies for them, keeping her eyes on the cup that sat on the table in front of her.

She had been giving the smaller ones more of a chance lately, becoming somewhat kind to them regardless of their annoying natures. Rakan was also a bit pushy about it, but he always got along better with children. She didn’t dislike them entirely, but she also didn’t entirely enjoy their intensity. 

A buzz from someone’s phone broke the small silence, causing Lux to move towards her pocket and retrieve her phone. She stares at the freshly lit screen for a second before signing and typing a few things into it then putting it back away. 

“Apparently Soraka is staying overnight at the clinic. She said we’ll have to walk back home, which shouldn’t be a problem if we leave soon-“

Before Lux could finish her sentence, a large gust of wind hits the house, surprising everyone. Jinx jumps from her seat and looks out a nearby window, eyes widening slightly as she lets out a soft laugh.

“Looks like that won’t be happening. It’s snowing like crazy out there.” 

Rakan stands up as well, walking up to Jinx and peeking past her out the window, whistling at the sight of the snow mixed with the vicious winds. Lux and Ezreal join them as well, looking out and watching the snow fall.

Xayah, however, sits at the table, still staring at her drink. She knew what was coming, and she didn’t like the thought of it. _This was so planned._

“Well.. it looks like you all will have to stay here tonight. I’ll go set up the guest bedroom if you guys wouldn’t mind washing your cups and putting them away?” Rakan asks. 

“Of course!” Lux responds instantly, “sorry for bothering you two like this.. Soraka promised she’d come get us.”

Rakan shrugs, “It’s no big deal. It’s just for a night, anyways.” 

Rakan leaves the kitchen and heads towards the guest bedroom to prepare it for the baby guardians. Xayah watches as he leaves, sending a soft glare his way only to see a cheeky smile from the corner of her eye. 

Lux, Jinx, and Ezreal pick up their cups and head towards the sink to wash them. Instead of Jinx washing hers, she just sets it in the sink and begins browsing through the cabinets and refrigerator, ignoring the small lecture that Lux is giving her. 

“Oooh! There’s cookies in here! We should totally bake them, it’ll be so much fun!” she pleads after searching the refrigerator for a moment, shaking the box excitedly. 

Lux groans, “Jinx! This isn’t our house, please be more polite!”

Jinx huffs and marches up to Xayah, setting the box of cookies down on the table in front of her. 

Xayah looks at the box, then at Jinx for a moment. She sighs and presses a finger to her temple. “If you promise not to make a mess and to be as quiet as you can, then go ahead.”

Jinx jumps with joy, quickly grabbing the box and running towards Lux who has already started pulling baking trays out. Ezreal grabs a few baking mittens and some utensils to use.

“Oh, and if you make a mess, you’ll be sleeping in the snow tonight.” Xayah says, getting up from her chair and leaving the kitchen to find Rakan.


End file.
